light, dark, or was it mixed
by acidredshadow
Summary: sequal to wrong. summary inside. ir you have not read wrong read it or you wont under stand this story. please r/r
1. summary and character list i suggest yo...

Reunited  
  
Sequel to wrong  
  
Characters  
  
Lynne's characters  
  
  
  
Vanessa- 24  
  
Catty- 24 Tianna- 24 Jemine- 24 Serena- 24 Michael- 24 Collin- 27 Derek- 24 Maggie- wk Stanton- wk Morgan- 24 Zahi- wk Cassandra- wk Karyl- wk Tymmie- wk  
  
My characters  
  
  
  
Vanessas friends-  
  
Morgan- 24 (witch) Hunter- 26 (witch)  
  
Vanessas kids-  
  
Selene- 7 Hakate- 7 Stanton- 7 (1/2 good/bad like their parents)  
  
Vanessas band-  
  
Jason- 24- bass guitarist (witch) Tara- 25- drummer (witch) Matt- 25- guitarist (witch) Greg- 24- guitarist (witch)  
  
Others may be added  
  
Summary- The daughters have all moved away and have their own lives now. But Zahi and his group are terrorizing a part of New York and the daughters get called to help. But while in New York they find someone they haven't seen in years and thought they would never see again. And does she have a surprise for them. Then she finds the prophecy.  
  
  
  
  
  
If you can give me a good age for the wk's I'll give you a smiley face. 


	2. prologue

Prologue  
  
  
  
Along time ago when the gods ruled the earth, an evil called the atrox began to form. The atrox grew stronger and the gods found it as a threat so they wrote a prophecy that would be fulfilled when it was needed. The prophecy wrote that three would be born, and there parents and them would all be of half-breed half good and evil. Together the family would bring the light and shadow world together in peace and harmony. The prophecy was written so long ago that most have forgotten about it. But one day it will be fulfilled. 


	3. together again

Chapter 1- together again.  
  
Serena and Stanton were walking into Starbucks when Serena felt someone going into her mind.  
  
"Stanton stop" she giggled  
  
"It's not me" he said he could feel it in his mind too.  
  
Serena and Stanton had gone out for awhile, but broke up years ago. They remained friends' sense they were the only moonchildren in California. They heard a voice in their heads, it sounded like Selene; Who they had met when they became immortal.  
  
:: go to Maggies, they need your help:: the voice said  
  
"okay that was weird" serena said "but we should check it out to be safe"  
  
"okay car walk or shadow" he said  
  
"shadowing is faster" she said  
  
they shadowed to Maggies and were about to knock on the door when it opened.  
  
"You got here fast" Maggie said  
  
"Yeah, well shadowing it's the best transpiration of us" Serena giggled.  
  
"You are not the only ones here" maggie said  
  
"Who else is" Stanton said  
  
Just then they heard the elevator door open and three girls stepped out, then they saw Serena, Stanton, and Maggie.  
  
"Serena" one of them yelled.  
  
"O my god Jemena" Serena said running up to her and giving her a hug.  
  
"What are you doing here" she asked  
  
"Something in our heads told us to come here so here we are. We met up at the doors down stairs." Catty said  
  
"Where are Collin, Michael, and Derek" she asked. Over the years Collin and Jimena had gotten married and moved to Hawaii. Tianna and Derek also got married and moved to Florida. And michael and catty had started dating and know lived in nevada.  
  
"down here" collin yelled  
  
she went to look over the side of the railing and saw the boys standing by a car.  
  
"Hey" she yelled "Stanton go down there and get them"  
  
He nodded and shadowed down got them and came back up.  
  
"Hey" Collin said hugging Serena "long time no see"  
  
She nodded  
  
"I will never get use to that" he said referring to shadowing  
  
"I hate to break up the reunion but Selene called you here for a reason" Maggie said.  
  
"Okay" Tianna said  
  
They walked inside and went to sit down. Maggie gave them each a cup of tea before she began to talk.  
  
"So why are we here" Tianna asked  
  
"we need your help" Maggie said "we have found Zahi and his group of followers. They are in New York and are causing a lot of trouble. We need you to go there and stop them."  
  
"okay" jimena said "we haven't been up against them sence.."  
  
"sense vanessa left" stanton finished  
  
"yeah well I think this it is great that you guys are going to new york. I am performing there soon and you guys have not seen me perform in a long time. And also there si a band there called moon fazes I heard they were great and that there lead singer use to live here in LA." Michael said  
  
" yeah when do we leave" catty asked  
  
"tomorrow so don't unpack" maggie said handing them their plane tickets.  
  
They talked a little more about what the had been up to for the last seven years. Then they all left and went to stay at serena and stantons place that night just like all times.  
  
The next day they got on the plane for the six hour flight to new york.  
  
When they finally arrived I was only three there and they were all jet lagged. So they went to the hotel to sleep before they went to see moon fazes that night.  
  
Vanessa felt something-familiar entering new york but she could not put her finger on it so she just went back to what she was doing.  
  
"Okay guys, that was great. The show starts at nine tonight so be here by eight so we can tine I don't want another untuned Guitar incident." She said.  
  
"I have to go pick up the kids from school I'll se you all tonight" she said to her band mates as she walked out of the club. She got in her car and drove to the elementary school where her children went to school.  
  
"hey guys" she said as her kids ran up to her.  
  
"mommy" selene yelled and hugged her mom.  
  
"look what we made" hakate said  
  
"very cute but wheres stanton" vanessa asked.  
  
"he got the corner again" hakate said  
  
"okay, go get your stuff, mommy has to talk to the teacher"  
  
they nodded and went to there cubbys to get there stuff.  
  
"hi, mrs. Letts, what did stanton do this time" she asked gringing.  
  
"he hit david in the arm" she sadi  
  
"I'm so sorry, he really is like his father. He is getting better though" she said  
  
::at least he cant throw fire yet:: she thought  
  
She walked over to her son " ready to go mommy needs to get home"  
  
He nodded and went to get his stuff. They got home around five it was a long ride and Vanessa stared dinner as soon as she got home. They ate pasta with sauce and the kids hardly got any on themselves. After they were done and cleaned up the kids sat down to do their homework.  
  
: they really are good kids most of the time.:: she thought.  
  
Then vanessas house mates morgan and hunter walked in.  
  
"hey guys" she said while washing the dishes.  
  
"hey, were watching the kids tonight right" morgan asked.  
  
"yeah. Im gonna leave around eight and wont be back till around midnight. Just make sure the kids are in bed by eight thirty and no sugar" she said turning to hunter then back to the dishes.  
  
"you give a kid pixie dust once and your branded for life." He said  
  
"yup" she said  
  
when vanessa was ready to go she had her usual concert clothes on, babby pants and a t-shirt with the sleeves tied up. She had recently decided to dye her hair blond again but she put blue, silver, black, brown and purple stricks in it to show all the colors that she had dyed it before. She was ready to go and got to the club a little after eight. 


End file.
